


3-sentence fics

by RosaNautica



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: Tumblr prompts collection
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo, Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Nico Hulkenberg & Daniel Ricciardo - more than words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> Here are my first ever prompt fills and I'm lowkey excited about it XD and they apparently weren't a complete fail, so I just put it out here, in case anyone would be interested :)
> 
> For requests, please, feel free to drop me a line at tumblr @rosygoldendawn or here in the comments, just give me:  
> 1\. a pairing  
> 2\. a setting - an AU, a situation, a specific word, phrase, whatever you please^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt that got out of hand - pt.1: requested by meine Liebe **charonaraccoon** / **Charona** : "Nico and Daniel (doesn't have to be as a couple or an AU) saying goodbye after Abu Dhabi"  
> So, as I couldn't decide, I made it two standalone drabbles, that also work well as a sequel.

“You can drop that smile,” Daniel nudges him, “it’s over.”

It’s been a long night: drinks, karaoke, reminiscing and encouragements, some more drinks, jokes and a touch of sentiment, and although they were exhausted as hell, no one wanted it to end, until the last team members said their goodnights and the two (a-bit-too-)soon-to-be-ex teammates were left in the mess of black and yellow garlands, half-empty glasses and cake crumbles, in a dimly lit conference room of their Abu Dhabi hotel.

“Yeah, it is,” Nico admittedly wipes the grin he’d been holding up for the party off his weary face, staring through the window wall to the familiar curves of floodlights, and Daniel immediately regrets his choice of words; there were dozen better things he could have said, or can say now, but he decides a lingering pat on the back will do - less chances to screw up even worse.

**/ / /**

_I’m sorry it went like this, I – uhm, the F1 will miss you, good luck with the comeback, hope you’ll find something fun to do next year, fuck it, is there literally **nothing** good enough for moments like this?!_

“I’m bequeathing you the best-looking driver status,” Nico lifted a corner of his mouth, “keep my legacy alive.”

“Good choice,” Dan ruffled the shock of blond hair, pulling him in a side-hug, and thought that saying the right things isn’t that difficult, in the end it’s enough to let people feel safe underneath their appearances.


	2. Nico Hulkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo - victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt that got out of hand - pt.2: still the Abu Dhabi goodbye, the one with Dan and Nico as a(n almost) couple.

Of course, he knew better than to fall for it and believe that Nico was made of cheekiness and sarcasm alone, but still he would’ve never expected to see him cry, so the embrace he locked him in, all the caresses and whispered tender nothings could be perhaps justified by shock – if Daniel even wanted to justify them.

Quivering lips on his, damp trace of eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbone, maybe that’s what they were meant for all along, and maybe they were going to regret it in hindsight, but when Nico tangled his fingers in dark curls, kissing back with sad, frantic need for an impulse, an emotion to drown out his frustration or to fill the emptiness, Dan concluded it was worth a shot.

…

He couldn’t help that stupid grin till cramps in cheeks, recalling how Nico, still out of breath, claimed he eventually got his victory, _“but hey, you can have the point for the fastest lap, Danny,”_ with that smug smirk, and Daniel was too amused to feel any embarrassed about his short-lasting performance; all he could think of was that he’ll miss it – miss Nico, his well-hidden soul and his well-shown sass – too damn much, and that he’ll be probably looking forward to coming home to Monaco between the races a bit more than he used to.


	3. Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen - f[8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the awesome **bottasvaltteri** / **Anna_banana** , who asked for "Kevin/Romain - Soulmates" - thank you very much, it was my first ever try at Soulmates AU and it went admittedly better than I hoped for! :)

_Bullshit_ is the first thought on Kevin’s blurry mind, when he wakes up and rubs his eyes only to see the alarm clock is showing precisely 8:20 am, and sunny day can’t seem to brighten up his mood as he walks to the coffeeshop (his mum and the other women are fussing around, occupying the whole kitchen, and he’s in desperate need of a caffeine shot, his head has been splitting with pain for the last couple of days and it’s only getting worse and worse); _it’s bullshit, soulmates are utter nonsense, who even came up with a fucked-up idea like that_ , he rants on to himself, while massaging his temples, and knocks back the painkillers with an espresso, _some headache has nothing to do with my wedding for fuc_ – he comes to a halt when he sees the sum of 20.80 Danish krones on the bill, but shakes it off and makes his way back home.

 _It’s just an infinity sign_ , his brain shrieks in agony at the sight of huge flowered decoration above the altar, _it’s the most run-of-the-mill wedding symbol ~~in the shape of 8~~ and even **if** I had a fucking soulmate, if definitely **wouldn’t** be Romain fucking Grosjean, whatever we did was… just what it was, an experiment, a craze, the love of my life is right here right now and I’m going to marry her - although I feel like dying on the spot, I’m barely standing on my feet and don’t know how I’ll say the vow, because I’m about to throw up the moment I open my mouth, but I’ll do it because I lov_–

The last thing he takes in before blacking out are two golden bands on the plate, one a little subtler, touching and forming a perfect 8.

**Author's Note:**

> All fiction etc.  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
